Hermano mayor - (Ducktales) - One-Shot
by Man-Gos15
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot de Ducktales algo tierno en donde quiero explorar un poco la relación de hermanos entre Huey, Dewey y Louie. (Mal Summary, como siempre xD)


**_¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo yo :D Esta sería mi segundo one-shot de Ducktales ( Ubicada en el Reboot de 2017)_**

 ** _Esta vez no abarcare ningún Ship, mas bien relación de hermano a hermano._**

 ** _Con el capitulo de ayer ( El capitulo 4 ) y ver como Huey se comportaba como hermano mayor (A pesar de solo ser mayor por unos segundos) me pareció tierno y ademas me llego inspiración._**

 ** _Y lo siento, no me gusta llamarlos por sus traducciones de los 80 en latino, perdón._**

 ** _PD: El este One-Shot los tres tienen 6/7 años aproximadamente y obviamente se basa antes de los acontecimientos del primer episodio de la serie._**

 ** _Bueno, ahora si, ¡espero lo disfruten! :D_**

* * *

Los 3 hermanos se encontraban en el parque, después de pedirle, o mas bien, _rogarle_ a su tío Donald dejarlos ir por su cuenta.

No quedaba muy lejos, no había mucho problema, aunque Donald es algo... Bueno, seamos sinceros, _muy_ sobreprotector.

En fin, los tres se encontraban jugando a las traes, no habían tantos niños, solo algunos adultos sentados en las bancas del parque y algunos bebes junto a sus padres.

— ¡Hey! ¡vengan acá! —grito Dewey corriendo tras sus hermanos, riéndose, mientras los anteriormente mencionados corrían para no ser tocados por el.

— ¡Noooo! —gritaron Huey y Louie corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Dewey era bastante rápido, casi los tenia a los dos, hasta que de repente, gracias a aquel zumbido tan conocido para los tres, se olvidaron completamente que jugaban prácticamente.

 _¡Era el heladero!_

— _¡Helados!_ —exclamaron al unisono los tres, felices, amaban mucho el helado.

— ¿Quien ira a buscarlos? —pregunto Louie viendo a sus dos hermanos.

— _¡Yo no!_ —prácticamente gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Los tres se miraron, como si estuvieran ideando algo, así eran los tres, a veces ni palabras se necesitaban para saber que era lo que tu querido hermano pensaba, se conocían muy bien.

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! —exclamaron los tres al unisono de nuevo, mientras con sus manos ideaban lo que su mente quería que saliera, fuera piedra, papel o tijera, los tres simplemente esperaban no tener que ir.

Louie saco una tijera, Dewey igualmente una tijera y...

 _Louie lamentablemente papel._

— ¡Vamos, no cuenta! —se quejo Louie mirando a sus dos hermanos, los cuales le sonreían.

— Nop, así es el juego, tienes que ir. —concluyo firmemente Dewey mirando a su hermano con sweater verde con una sonrisa, mientras Huey solo asentía.

— Urgh, okay, Dewford. —le contesto articulando su nombre completo apropósito al saber que al contrario le molestaba.

Louie se fue corriendo, ya que el heladero estaba casi por irse.

Hasta que por no ver bien su camino tropezó con una piedra, cayéndose y lastimando su rodilla.

— ¡Auuuch! —exclamo por el dolor que sentía Louie gracias a la caida, tirado en el suelo.

Huey y Dewey al oírlo y al estar cerca verlo, fueron corriendo a ayudarlo, siendo Huey el que lo cargaba prácticamente como un bebé.

— ¡Louie! ¿¡Que paso?! —pregunto muy preocupado Huey, mientras que Dewey igual de preocupado esperaba respuesta.

— Me... Me tropecé con una piedra... —respondió débilmente Louie, aun sintiendo ardor por la pequeña herida en su rodilla.

— ¡Tranquilo Louie, un explorador como yo nunca sale de casa sin lo necesario! —respondió inmediatamente Huey, con su mochila en manos, abriéndola con el objetivo de buscar algo de ayuda, mientras Dewey le ayudaba.

Huey saco un desinfectante de su mochila, empezando a desinfecta el pequeño rasguño de la rodilla.

— ¡Auch, arde! —se quejo Louie al sentir ardor.

— Perdón. — respondió Huey, parando por un momento para después seguir un poco mas lento, mientras Dewey acariciaba con cariño las plumas de la cabeza de Louie tratando de calmar su dolor.

* * *

— Listo, ahora solo te pondré una curita. —finalizo sonriendo ligeramente Huey, tomando una curita (o tiritas) de un pequeño paquete lleno de estas, el cual le había justo pasado Dewey.

Louie solo quedo tranquilo, algo desanimado, mientras Huey colocaba la curita en su rodilla, justo en su herida recién desinfectada.

— Listo. —dijo Huey con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Louie, finalizando al besar con cariño su frente.

— Hey... ¿Por... Por que me tratan así? —pregunto algo confundido Louie, mirando a los dos.

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Dewey mirándolo confundido, Huey de igual manera lo miro de esta forma.

— Por mi culpa no comeremos helados... —susurro Louie apenado, desviando su mirada.

Al oír esto Huey y Dewey comenzaron a reír un poco, esto dejo confundido a Louie.

— Vamos, eso no importa hermanito, nos importas mas _tu._ —respondió Huey tranquilamente, mientras Dewey asentía dando a entender que pensaba igual.

Louie al oír esto, sonrió feliz, agradeciendo por dentro tener a hermanos tan geniales, que aunque casi nunca admita, los ama con todo su corazón.

— ¿Como que hermanito? —pregunto Louie, cambiando de tema, sonriendo al mirar a Huey.

— Pues, si, _yo_ soy mayor que ustedes. —respondió Huey como si esto fuera obvio, a lo que Dewey y Louie lo miraron fastidiados.

— ¡Pero solo son unos segundos! ¡No cuenta! —se quejaron Dewey y Louie al unisono, mirando a Huey.

— Pues, lógicamente, _si_ cuenta. —se defendió el de camisa roja a las quejas de sus dos hermanos, con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Aja, si claro! —hablo Louie igualmente por Dewey, rodando los ojos.

Los tres se quedaron viendo directamente, acabando en un mar de risas incontrolables mientras se daban un gran abrazo con cariño.

Eran hermanos muy unidos, y sin duda no podían molestarse por mucho tiempo entre ellos aunque tanto quisieran.

Se amaban mucho y no importaba que, _siempre_ estarían para apoyarse entre ellos.

* * *

 ** _( Fin )_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**

 ** _Espero sea de su agrado este pequeño y algo cursi one-shot de Ducktales ^^_**


End file.
